warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Let the Destiny Unfold - The Journey/Allegiances
Info~ This is the allegiances of Let the Destiny Unflold~Book 1~Set 1~The Journey. Underlined characters are main :) Allegiances~ IceClan~ Leader~ Mountianstar- Gray tom with white ear tips, black flecks and ambery-green eyes. Deputy~ Hailfeather- Silvery-white she-cat with dark gray, black, silver and light gray flecks and icy blue eyes. Blizzardpaw and Cloudpaw's mother. Whitewhisker's mate. Blizzardstem's daughter. Medicine Cat~ Livingsnow- White she-cat with seemingly clear white eyes. Swansong's sister. Medicine Cat Apprentice~ None Warriors~ Mallowberry- Gray she-cat with black stripes, a white muzzle and violet eyes. Apprentice: Blizzardpaw Lichenstripe- White tom with green-gray stripes and lichen colored green eyes. Swansong's mate. Father to Mintkit and Sneezekit. Prickleface- Spikey furred dark gray tom with very spikey fur on his face and green eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw Coldclaw- Very light blue-silver tom with silver stripes and cold blue-green eyes. Specklecloud's mate. Whitewhisker- White tom with curly whiskers and pale green eyes. Father to Cloudpaw and Blizzardpaw. Hailfeather's mate. Cloudsky's son. Streakfur- Gray tom with darker streaks and pale green eyes. Queens~ Swansong- White she-cat with silver tips of fur on her tail, throat and paws and minty green eyes. Lichenstripe's mate. Mother to Lichenstripe's kits, Sneezekit and Mintkit. Specklecloud- White she-cat with tan, cream, pale orange and dark brown speckles and sky blue eyes. Expecting Coldclaw's kits. Coldclaw's mate. Kits~ Mintkit- White she-cat with green-gray tips of fur on her tail, paws and throat, green-silver stripes and minty green eyes. Sneezekit's sister. Swansong and Lichenstripe's daughter. Sneezekit- White tom with dark silver stripes and dark green eyes. Mintkit's brother. Lichenstripe and Swansong's son. Apprentices~ Cloudpaw- Silvery-white she-cat with dark gray flecks, curly whiskers and sky blue eyes. Blizzardpaw's sister. Whitewhisker and Hailfeather's daughter. Blizzardpaw- White she-cat with dark gray, silver, light gray and gray-black flecks and icy blue eyes. Cloudpaw's sister. Hailfeather and Whitewhisker's daughter. Elders~ Blizzardstem- Silvery-white she-cat with black and light gray flecks and leaf green eyes. Hailfeather's mother. Cloudsky- White she-cat with curly whiskers and sky blue eyes. Whitewhisker's mother. FireClan~ Leader~ Blazestar- Fiery ginger tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes. Blazingeyes' daughter. Deputy~ Goldensplash- Mottled pale golden she-cat with darker golden(not mottled) splashes and blue eyes. Apprentice: Firepaw Medicine Cat~ Burntface- Dark ginger tom with a burnt left side of his face and a single dark golden eye. Medicine Cat Apprentice~ Yarrowpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with ginger flecks and yarrow leaf colored eyes. Warriors~ Thunderstep- Red-golden tabby tom with red-brown paws and bright orange eyes. Gingershine's mate. Sedgepelt- Pale orange tabby tom with pale brown tabby patches and sedge green eyes. Sunnystream's mate. Father to Beetlekit, Goldkit and Rowankit. Apprentice: Softpaw Sunsetfern- Ginger she-cat with golden flecks and fern green eyes. Sunrisepoppy's sister. Sunrisepoppy- Golden-ginger she-cat with ginger flecks and green eyes. Sunsetfern's sister. Apprentice: Vixenpaw Lightningstripe- Golden tom with white, jagged stripes, gray flecks and stormy gray eyes. Wildstorm- White tom with red-ginger, red-brown, red-black, red-golden and red-tan patches and neon cherry red eyes. Queens~ Sunnystream- Mottled golden she-cat with darker ripples, a white muzzle and paws and light blue eyes. Mother to Sedgepelt's kits, Goldkit, Rowankit and Beetlekit. Gingershine- Dark ginger she-cat with shining blue eyes. Expecting Thunderstep's kits. Thunderstep's mate. Kits~ Beetlekit- Pale orange tom with black stripes, a white face and paws and blue-green eyes. Goldkit and Rowankit's brother. Sunnystream and Sedgepelt's son. Goldkit- Mottled golden tabby tom with pale brown ripples and light blue eyes. Rowankit and Beetkekit's brother. Sedgepelt and Sunnystream's son. Rowankit- Pale orange tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly and paws and green eyes. Sunnystream and Sedgepelt's son. Beetlekit and Goldkit's brother. Apprentices~ Softpaw- White she-cat with fiery ginger patches and orange eyes. Firepaw- Bright ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes. Vixenpaw's brother. Vixenpaw- Ginger she-cat with black stripes, a white tail tip and green eyes. Firepaw's sister. Elders~ Blazingeyes- Fiery ginger tabby tom with orange eyes. Blazestar's father. WaterClan~ Leader~ Stonestar- Light gray tom with darker paws and pale green eyes. Apprentice: Driftpaw Deputy~ Blackstorm- Black tom with very dark gray ears, chest, underbelly and tail tip and silvery-amber eyes. Creekflower's mate. Medicine Cat~ Creekflower- Mottled blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Expecting Blackstorm's kits. Blackstorm's mate. Medicine Cat Apprentice~ None Warriors~ Wetfur- Blue-gray tom with darker streaks, giving his fur a wet look, and watery blue eyes. Apprentice: Silverpaw Boulderfang- Silvery-gray tabby tom with a darker muzzle and silvery-green eyes. Apprentice: Cinderpaw Duskclaw- Dark gray tabby tom with black tips of fur and dark brown eyes. Mistyeyes' mate. Fallingshine- Black she-cat with silver tabby flecks and bright yellow eyes. Apprentice: Echopaw Rushfall- Mottled light brown tom with darker stripes going up his legs and green eyes. Frecklescar and Fallowfern's brother. Frecklescar- Mottled brown tom with tan, darker brown, cream and white speckles going up his legs, a scar going down his spine and light green eyes. Fallowpool and Rushfall's brother. Fallowpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with white speckles and fern green eyes. Rushfall and Frecklescar's sister. Queens~ Mistyeyes- Silvery-gray she-cat with misty blue eyes. Duskclaw's mate. Expecting Duskclaw's kits. Kits~ None Apprentices~ Driftpaw- Silvery-gray tom with black stripes and dark green eyes. Cinderpaw, Echopaw and Silverpaw's brother. Cinderpaw- Dark gray she-cat with lighter flecks and leaf green eyes. Echopaw, Silverpaw and Driftpaw's sister. Echopaw- Silvery-gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and underbelly and pale green eyes. Silverpaw, Driftpaw and Cinderpaw's sister. Silverpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with black and white flecks and one pale green eye, one dark green eye. Driftpaw, Cinderpaw and Echopaw's sister. Elders~ Scarredfur- Battle scarred brown tabby tom with black patches and dark amber eyes. ForestClan~ Leader~ Hawkstar- Dark brown tabby tom with a black chest and underbelly and dark green eyes. Deputy~ Roserain- Pinky-cream marbled tabby she-cat with pinky-orange spots and rain colored blue eyes. Apprentice: Ratpaw Medicine Cat~ Sweetdapple- Dark tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with dark brown eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice~ Tinypaw- Very small white she-cat with cream spots and blind, very light blue eyes. Warriors~ Windstorm- Black and white tom with light brown flecks and pale green eyes. Gorseflight's mate. Father to Fernkit and Kinkkit. Acornstripe- Cream tom with dark brown stripes and bright green eyes. Apprentice: Wolfpaw Eaglefoot- Golden-brown tabby tom with white paws and ambery-yellow eyes. Grassdapple's mate. Father to Greenkit, Honeykit and Dapplekit. Loudclaw- Dark gray, black and dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. Juniperberry's mate. Father to Purplekit. Spottedflower- White she-cat with cream, dark brown, tan, light brown, creamy brown, creamy golden and creamy ginger spots along her spine, on her tail and underbelly and light blue eyes. Queens~ Gorseflight- Mottled creamy tan tabby she-cat with very pale green eyes. Windstorm's mate. Mother to Windstorm's kits, Fernkit and Kinkkit. Grassdapple- Dark tortoiseshell, green-gray and green-cream tabby she-cat with grass green eyes. Mother to Eaglefoot's kits, Honeykit, Dapplekit and Greenkit. Eaglefoot's mate. Juniperberry- Purple-gray she-cat with purple-cream and black spots and dark purple eyes. Mother to Loudclaw's kit, Purplekit. Loudclaw's mate. Kits~ Fernkit- Mottled black and white she-cat with fern green eyes. Kinkkit's sister. Gorseflight and Windstorm's daughter. Kinkkit- Creamy dark tan tabby she-cat with black flecks, a tail with a kink in the middle and pale green eyes. Fernkit's sister. Windstorm and Gorseflight's daughter. Honeykit- Golden-brown tabby and cream she-cat with ambery-yellow eyes. Dapplekit and Greenkit's sister. Grassdapple and Eaglefoot's daughter. Dapplekit- Dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden-brown brown paws and green eyes. Greenkit and Honeykit's sister. Eaglefoot and Grassdapple's daughter. Greenkit- Green-brown, green-gray and greenish dark tortoiseshell tom with dark green eyes. Eaglefoot and Grassdapple's son. Honeykit and Dapplekit's son. Purplekit- Purple-gray, purple-black and purple-brown tabby she-cat with dark purple eyes. Loudclaw and Juniperberry's daughter. Apprentices~ Wolfpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with dark golden-brown tabby patches and light amber eyes. Elders~ None Cats Outside of the Clans~ Loners~ Candy- White she-cat with red-ginger stripes and green eyes. Heinz's sister. Lives far away from the Clans. Heinz- White tom with dark red-ginger tabby patches and blue-green eyes. Candy's brother. Lives far away from the Clans. Hawk- Dark brown tabby tom with lighter flecks on his stripes and lime green eyes. Kittypets~ Rosalina- Light calico she-cat with cream toes and rose colored pink eyes and a rose colored pink collar with a pure 24 karat gold bell. Lives in the twolegplace near WaterClan. Duncas- Black and dark brown tom with neon green eyes and a spiked camoflauge collar. Lives in the twolegplace near WaterClan.